


you make me (skate) goofy

by Rachie_xx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Rated T for Trashmouth, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachie_xx/pseuds/Rachie_xx
Summary: When Eddie Kaspbrak discovered that his mom had been lying to him about his sicknesses and medicine, it was as if the entire world flipped upside down. From that moment on Eddie had gone out of his way to rebel against his mother.It's a good thing he had Richie______________________Or, Eddie really wants to learn how to skate and Richie is there by his side to catch him.





	you make me (skate) goofy

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday tomorrow!

When Eddie Kaspbrak discovered that his mom had been lying to him about his sicknesses and medicine, it was as if the entire world flipped upside down. From that moment on Eddie had gone out of his way to rebel against his mother. It felt as if a chunk of his childhood had been taken away from him. All Eddie knew about himself was that he was a sickly, fragile kid except not really. That didn’t really leave him with much. After defeating Pennywise, he knew he was capable of great things. If Eddie could kill a demon clown, why couldn’t he branch out and discover himself a little bit better? 

Thankfully Richie Tozier is right there by his side no matter what. The two had instantly became best friends from the moment they met. Richie had always been more rambunctious than Eddie, his hair was always a mess, he had a sharp tongue, and he was always bending the rules. It was something Eddie felt comfort in. He knew he needed to break free of his mold and branch off and Richie was great with that. Whenever Eddie would try something new, Richie was always be right there. From when he didn’t sleep for three days straight so he could play video games nonstop to that time he almost cut his hair on impulse. Whenever Eddie went though a phase. Richie was right there by his side, either encouraging him or just being there for support. Being adventurous made Eddie feel like an actual kid; He felt like a kid who hadn’t been convinced he was deathly ill for a good chunk of his life. Doing everything with Richie and deciding what he liked was the best part of this situation. 

This was probably the most exciting thing he’s ever decided to get himself into. Over the course of the summer, Eddie had managed to save up his allowance to buy a skateboard! It’s something he had always wanted to try and now this was the perfect opportunity to learn to skate. Eddie hummed in excitement as he walked next to Richie down the blazing sidewalk.  
Richie had come along too, walking his bike he kept pace with the shorter’s footsteps. It was moments like these that Richie thought that Eddie was properly beautiful. The way the other’s chestnut curls would bounce delicately with each step, not to mention the warm smile spreading across Eddie’s face subtly, a tender pink that blossomed across his freckled visage that painted his nose, cheeks and neck. Moments like these took Richie’s breath away. Eddie had grown increasingly closer to him over the course of the year and Richie adored it. He loved seeing his Eddie sticking to his side like glue. There was always something amusing about a shortie like Eddie hanging around someone as tall as Richie, especially with his firecracker personality.

“Woah there Eddie bear, you keep smiling like that and your mouth might just fall off!” Richie teased lamely. He loved the way Eddie’s smile shone so brightly. His teeth were a pure white, no doubt thanks to the vigorous brushing his mother encouraged him to do. It definitely payed off.

Eddie stuck his bottom lip out slightly, pretending to pout. “Can you blame me? I’ve been looking forward to this forever!” 

That was very true. About a week or two after defeating Pennywise, Richie had come over to the other’s house and they spent the afternoon together reading comic books and eating snacks. Eddie didn’t have many snacks at his house besides fruits and vegetables, but Richie didn’t mind one bit. He’d eat any amount of celery to be with his Eds. As he crunched away at a large stalk of celery, Eddie was ranting. However he didn’t catch everything he was saying as his mind was preoccupied with working on his vegetable.

“- Skateboard!” Eddie finished his sentence dreamily. He was staring at the ceiling, his arms tucked behind his head as he lay on his bed.This snapped Richie back to earth.

His celery was tossed to the side as Richie focused all of his attention toward Eddie. “What?” He was too embarrassed to ask him to repeat himself but he needed answers.

“I want to skateboard.” Eddie repeated. “I’ve always wanted to but my mom wouldn’t let me. I have some money saved and I can keep saving.” He raised his arms up and stretched, allowing his finger tips to brush against Richie’s leg.

It took him a moment to process what Eddie had just said. Eddie Kasprak wanted to skate. “Huh.” Richie didn’t know what to say. He pictured his Eddie skating. No doubt wearing vans or something, those are skate shoes, right? Would he dress any different? He would probably get a board with some dorky design right? It was strange to picture Eddie being a skater, but Richie liked it a lot. Maybe even too much. 

_____________________________________

By the time they got to the thrift shop where Richie insisted he saw a skateboard or two for sale, the sun was blazing in the sky. This just made it more exciting to go inside to the air conditioned building. Eddie went in first, pushing the door wide open, a bell’s chime resonating throughout the dusty store. He held the door open for Richie, though he immediately took in the entire setting. The best way to describe the thrift store was dusty. The floors, walls and merchandise all had a light coating of dirt. This immediately sent a shiver up Eddie’s spine. He subconsciously grabbed for Richie’s shirt. The moment he felt the soft blue cotton, he felt a sense of relief wash over him.

The thrift store looked like no one had been inside for an eternity. Richie took a few steps, Eddie trailing behind him, when he didn’t see anyone he paused. “Hellooooo!~” he chimed in his best southern belle voice. “We’re here to burgle your store!~” there was no response. He shrugged and began to walk. “Anyway, I saw it over here when I came in with my Mom.” His voice was back to normal. 

Eddie was led to the back corner and sure enough there was a skateboard in pretty decent condition leaning against the peeling wallpaper. Whatever the design on the bottom had been, it was gone now, instead it had been spray painted grey and a couple of stickers were scattered around. There was a sticker of the Beatles that sported each of the Fab Four above the logo, a Rolling Stones logo, and a pastel pink rectangle that said ‘Worlds best Grandma’ in white. He giggled at the last one. 

“Well? What do you think?” Richie seemed genuinely excited as he motioned toward the board. “I think it suits you! Mostly the ‘World’s Best Grandma’ sticker.” He was thankful that no one else had bought it. He wasn’t sure how they got so lucky. 

With a small laugh, Eddie picked it up and examined it. “Yeah well if I was a Grandma you'd think I was hot as hell. Who’s grandma did you think owned this?” As he lifted it up he turned and smiled at Richie, picturing someone’s Grandma shredding down the street. "But, I don't really listen to the Beatles or the Rolling Stones..." He felt kind of embarrassed to say it out loud.

"That's why you, my good sir, are coming over tommorrow. We're gonna listen to them together." Richie walked over to the checkout. “Besides Eddie, you're the sexiest grandma in all of Derry. Who wouldn't want a slice of that? Jesus...no one is here we could probably just take it and y’know...” he held his hand out in a loose fist and made a running motion with his fingers while nodding toward the door.

“Are you trying to steal?” A gruff voice boomed over the counter, making both boys jump. Sitting across from them was an older man, his face was wrinkled and he appeared to have a permanent frown on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed as he scanned the boys up and down. 

Panic setting in, Eddie dug his wallet out frantically. “N-No sir! We were joking! Right Richie!” He nudged the other sharply.

“I was only kidding unless you were down with it.” He joked, earning an elbow to the ribs. “OW! Shit! Okay how much is the board?”

The man’s eyes went straight to the skateboard in Eddie’s arms. “Oh. A Hundred.” A hint of a smirk tugged at his lips.

“A-A hundred?” Eddie spat. He only had sixty eight dollars with him. “That’s crazy! I have sixty eight dollars...that’s all I got...” he felt something heavy in his stomach. Nonetheless he set the skateboard down and set his wallet on the counter.

“No.” The old man said sharply. “It’s one hundred. If you don’t have it, go home.” 

Eddie felt his tears threatening to fall and looked down. He had saved up and it wasn’t even enough. Defeated, he turned and started to walk away. “I’ll be outside...” he grumbled as he pulled the door open. He didn’t want to cry in front of Richie or the mean man.

Richie turned to face the old man. “The price tag says forty dollars.” His anger was in his throat. He refused to leave the store without the board in hand. 

“Listen, it’s a hundred dollars. Take it or leave it.”

Richie didn’t want to have to do this, but he knew it was for a good cause. He grinded his teeth as he grabbed his own wallet from his pocket. He had about eighty dollars saved from doing yard work over the summer. He was gonna save it but he knew how much this meant to Eddie. He fished the cash out of his pocket and took a twenty from Eddie’s wallet that had gotten left on the counter. “Here.” With that he grabbed the board and the wallet and started to walk out. “Keep the fucking change, dickwad!” He shouted as he closed the door. Eddie was sitting outside, eyes watery.  
He instantly saw the board in Richie’s hands. “How did you get it?” He stared in awe. 

Richie shrugged and handed him his wallet and his skateboard. “I convinced him to give it to us for twenty dollars.”

“How?” Eddie felt his heart pounding in excitement.

“I offered him a date with your Mom.” 

“Beep beep, Richie.” Eddie rolled his eyes but he nonetheless stood on his tiptoes and gave Richie a small kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

It was as if his heart exploded. Richie didn’t know what to think or say, all he could do was nod and gently touch his cheek where he had been kissed. He could feel his cheeks turning bright red. “H-How about we go to the park? There’s a small skatepark next to it.” That’s all he could muster to say.

Thankfully, Eddie was able to keep the conversation going. “Yeah let’s go! It’s not too far from here either.” 

————————————————————

When they arrived at the park, it was almost empty. There was only another group of kids that looked a bit older than them. Richie stared in awe, there were three boys. One was a brunette wearing white shorts and a black thrasher hoodie. His vans were a sunshine yellow. The boy had heavy eye bags and looked angry. The other was a heavier set boy with dyed green hair, ripped jeans, and a red tank top. His fingernails were painted black. The last guy was very tall, Richie thought he looked like beanstalk with googly eyes on it. He couldn’t see what he really looked like because he wore a black beanie, black sweater, and sweatpants.

By the time he turned around he saw Eddie on his knees already setting the skateboard down and examining it. A sense of worry flickered in Richie’s mind. Eddie was wearing his red shorts and a light gray sweater. So if he fell he would definitely scrape his knees. But he shouldn’t care, right? It’s not like he was his mother. Nonetheless, the fear remained.

Suddenly Eddie was on the board. He felt confident as he looked down. He placed his right foot forward and pushed forward. Suddenly he was moving. It was a lot easier than he expected. “Richie! Richie look!”

Richie didn’t want to admit it, but Eddie was naturally good at it. He had the natural grace to not fall whenever the board lurched and Richie was incredibly proud. “There you go snookims!! You’re doing so good!!! You can do it sweetie!!” He cheered obnoxiously, hoping to embarrass Eddie. 

“Ew! Beep beep, Richie!” Eddie crinkled his nose. “Don’t be weird.” 

“Hey.” An unfamiliar voice spoke, both boys looked up and saw one of the teenagers standing there, his own board in hand. It was the one with the eye bags and brown hair. His expression was extremely chill, he smelled like stale pasta. It made Richie’s eyebrows knit together as he gave the teenager a look, he eyed him up and down. His skateboard was black and said Thrasher on it. Richie felt that he was trying too hard.

“Uhhh, hi!” Eddie greeted, his voice cracking a bit. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat and tried again. “Uh, Hi.” He said slightly deeper than he intended. Richie rolled his eyes.

“I’m Noah.” He introduced. “I couldn’t help seeing you were skating goofy. Eddie didn’t answer. “You...know what that means right?”

Eddie shook his head. “Uh, sorry. No I’m new to this.” God he probably sounded like such a kid.

Richie continued Glaring at Noah. He hated him. He didn’t like him near Eddie. Sirens were going off in his head and he wanted to tell him to go fuck himself. He didn’t even know why he hated him so much, but he did.

“Ah, cool. Cool.” He drawled on. “The goofy stance means you skate with your right foot forward, while the regular stance is when you are skating with your left foot forward.” He grinned at Eddie. “It isn’t a bad thing, like forty-four percent of people skate goofy.” 

Eddie let out a relieved sigh. “That’s good! Thanks for letting me know.” He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.  
“Is that why you came over here?” A cautious voice asked from behind him. Richie was hugging Eddie tightly, while staring daggers at Noah.

“More or less, I noticed you looked new. Do you need any advice?” His eyes were half lidded and he looked exhausted, but he seemed friendly.

‘No.’ Richie Thought to himself, holding on tighter to Eddie. ‘Just go away’.

With a polite smile, Eddie nodded. “Y-Yeah! Only if you aren’t busy or anything.” He noticed Richie’s grip tightening and placed his hand on the other's arm gently. That seemed to help.

“For sure man, you’re good. How about you show me how you skate?” Noah took a few steps back.

Richie huffed, but released Eddie. He dragged himself over to Noah’s side and crossed his arms. 

Eddie pushed off and started to skate in a line before letting the board cruise to a stop. He instantly looked to toward his audience, beaming brightly like the sun.

With a chuckle, Noah walked over, Richie right behind him. “Not bad. Can you turn?” 

Without saying anything, Eddie balanced himself and turned the board while he stood in place. He then repeated his line. Only this time he would sway side to side. 

Noah smiled and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. He took out a match and swiped it on the cement, causing it to instantly light. Once he lit his cigarette he offered a puff to Richie.  
Nose crinkling in disgust, Richie shook his head. He smoked, usually with Beverly. But he refused to do it with some wannabe skater.

Eddie made his way back to the two boys when Noah glanced to the side. A girl with platinum blonde hair was standing nearby talking to the other group. She wore black lipstick and thick glasses. Noah looked back at the two. “Hey I gotta motor. My girl is here. It was cool meeting you.” He held his fist out, earning a fist bump from Eddie. Richie just shook his fist like a hand at a job meeting, silently trying to make Noah as uncomfortable as possible.

As soon as Noah left, Richie turned to Eddie. “God. He looks like he never slept a day in his life.” He ranted. However Eddie was already back on his board, Not listening.  
“Uh-Huh.” He said absentmindedly.  
“Like, he was probably stoned off his ass.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I think he was a poser.”  
“Yeah.”  
Annoyed at the fact he wasn’t getting the attention he wanted, He went to Eddie’s side and grabbed his waist, earning a small shriek and then laughter. “Woah! That sounded exactly like your Mom last night when I fucked her!” He laughed deviously.

“Beep beep, Ritchie!” He swerved and skated a few feet away from his friend. “You did not!” He added.

“I did too! Don’t question my sweet Sonia and I’s relationship.~” It was moments like these that Ritchie loved the most. Being able to tease his Eddie was the best feeling. He noticed Eddie skating toward him and jumped in the way. “HeyEddiewhatreyoudoing!” He spoke quickly. But Eddie didn’t stop.

Suddenly Richie was on the ground. He felt the pavement scraping the palm of his hand and his leg as he fell. There was a weight on top of him and something warm brushed his lips. When he opened his eyes to take in the situation, he realized he was gazing into honey brown eyes.

Eddie groaned and covered half of his face. He was about an inch from Richie, their noses were touching. His shin and knee hurt and he could’ve sworn he felt something warm and wet. He was probably bleeding. His hands were on either side of Richie and he was positive he was bleeding there too.

“Eds...Did you just...kiss me?” Richie whispered breathlessly. He knew he felt something touch his lips but he didn’t want to be wrong. 

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie hissed. “I-I didn’t...I didn’t mean to...I just fell...” he felt a hand weaving itself through his hair and his cheeks suddenly felt warm.

Richie smiled softly. “Yeah I did too...except, I fell for you.” He then licked his lips and leaned forward and gently kissed Eddie. His lips were soft and warm. This was something he had always wanted to do, so when he felt Eddie kiss him back, his heart swelled. He felt so at peace. As quick as it started, it ended with Eddie pulling away slowly, staring at Richie with half lidded eyes.

Suddenly the weight of his actions came down on him. Richie had just kissed his best friend. He was terrified. Now that Eddie knew how he felt he was going to stop being his friend and tell the entire town that he was a f-

“Ritchie?” Eddie questioned nervously. “Are you okay?” He placed his hand on Richie’s cheek, just like Richie always does to him whenever he’s worried.

Richie stayed frozen before a tear rolled down his cheek, then another, and another. He was crying now. “I’m sorry Eddie...I’m sorry. There’s something wrong with me okay? I don’t like girls I-I...” he let out a quiet sob. “I like-“ he sobbed again and looked down. 

“Boys." Eddie whispered. "Yeah, me too."

Suddenly the world went still.

Incredulously. Richie looked back at Eddie. “Y-You too?” He wasn’t crying anymore. He was in shock. “You aren’t mad that I...”

Eddie leaned forward and kissed Ritchie this time. He closed his eyes and melted into it, the wetness of Ritchie’s tears smeared onto his cheek but he didn’t care. 

After they were done kissing, Richie smiled up at Eddie. “Now what am I going to tell your darling mother? You know our relationship was just getting serious.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Beep beep, Richie.”


End file.
